wolfgangfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1: Dec. 31st, 2017
Wolfgang Episode 1: Dec. 31st, 2017 Plot synopsis''.'' The Wolfgang Alpha has found the gang a new place for them to safely transform during the full moon. The ever cautious Beta notices immediately the lack of space. The Alpha, sensing the Beta's disapproval invites open challenge in order to assert her dominance. During this dispute we learn the Beta is responsible for demolishing the last bunker, possibly a reason for her concern over the lack of space. The Alpha and Beta then reconcile and sit on the sofa. The Alpha, realizing the Beta is worried about the Omega, reassures her that the Omega (the only male member of the gang) has plenty of time before sunset. She then provides additional comfort to the Beta by insisting werewolves do not have to become social pariahs. The Beta, insecure about the Omega having friends outside of the pack, suggests that the gang are the Omega's friends (implying primary attachment). The Alpha then insists that friendships outside of the pack are both acceptable and beneficial as it allows for an outlet among people the Omega chooses to be with, drawing an analogy to the workplace. It is strongly implied the Alpha is covering up her own feelings of a lack of appreciation for her efforts by suggesting their attachment to each other is no big deal. We then learn that the Alpha turned the Beta in the 3rd grade as a way to avoid sharing Lego as the Beta attempts to turn the discussion to the concrete. The Alpha slyly dismisses the Beta by reminding her they are having an abstract discussion about the how the lives of werewolves don't have to end rather than a concrete blame game. While the Alpha is working on her New Year's Resolution, the Omega arrives. When confronted with the dispute about whether or not they count as real friends the Omega insists they are real friends. The Beta is openly relieved by this whereas the Alpha is more reserved but similarly appears relieved to know they're more than simple co-workers (It's strongly hinted the Alpha considers them both family but doesn't want to appear weak by saying so, rather relying on the Beta and Omega to make the declaration). The Omega unknowingly echos the Beta's concern about the lack of space in the new bunker, resulting in the Alpha becoming frustrated. The Omega then indicates he was joking; his calm demeanour making it easy for him to say what he's truly thinking then covering himself from retaliation by using humour, similar to the role of a jester or fool in a royal court. Appearances * Alpha * Beta * Omega Notes & trivia * The Alpha claims that there is a chance she is on a serial killer watch list. This implies she's killed at least 3 people with at least 1 month between the first and final kill. * Betas typically require the assertiveness of the Alpha in order to keep their anxiety in check. * Omega is a recent classification of wolf and describes the lowest ranking member of a pack, often considered comic relief. The Omega will typically invite others to play and take abuse and is an important member of the pack. * The difference between abstract and concrete thinking is often the difference between a leadership and subordinate role. * The Jester or Fool was historically considered the only one to be able to tell the truth. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}